Some electronic terminal devices comprise one or more touch panels. The touch panels may comprise multiple electrode wires in an x-direction and a y-direction that are mutually perpendicular. If a user touches a touched point on one of the touch panels, electrode wires in the x-direction and the y-axis direction that have been touched may be identified by measuring voltage changes in the electrode wires. A change in voltage of touched electrode wires differ from a change in voltage of untouched electrode wires. Accordingly, the touched point can be determined.
If a user touches two touched points simultaneously on the touch panel, two electrode wires are identified from each of the x-direction and the y-direction. As a result, there are four possible points of the electrode wires of the x-direction and the electrode wires of the y-direction, and thus the two touched points are not identified by existing methods.